Lunari's Lucid Dream
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: The story of a fellow champion Diana having a dream that she craved and desired so much for. Needless to say, a kinky and luscious one. However in the midst of it, someone has abruptly intruded on her privacy, leaving her to no other choices… (Rated M for mature, lemons and Yuri.)
1. Chapter 1

Lunari's Lucid Dream

Thump Thump Thump… The sound of quickened but consistent footsteps amplified every corners of the fortified walls, seemingly audible and obviously noticeable due to a lack of it's' inhabitants at the moment. Shutters and curtains swinging frenzy in the piercing storm winds as the young butler skittered her way across the bleak hallway with the flashy lightning illuminated its way, to the only room that lights up brightly throughout the whole dark manor house.

The owner of the mansion, along with his rightful mistress and sons went to an evening ball that only viscounts of similar status can gained access to. Leaving their only eighteen years' old daughter 'grounded' in the dark, eerie European-style Mansion, a situation that was further aggravated by those wretched series of thunder storms booming now. Thankfully, she was left with her favourite butler of equal age whom she trusted, her sole playmate that stood by her through various thick and thin situations throughout her teenage life. Maybe, she's the only person all she need to colour her darkened and dullish life…

Finally, the pounding footsteps came to the sudden halt as the butler finally managed to arrive on the door step of her young master's room, which is located at the far end of the manor house from the living room. Grasping for breath, she let herself gained back her composure for few seconds before knocking on the vibrant yellow wooden door twice.

"Come in!" A sweet and cheerful voice emanated across the door, making the butler's face flushed with hesitation before she was beckoned to enter. Once the door was opened, she tentatively placed the tray of elegant tea sets on the study table before she coughed a few times to adjust her hoarse voice a little.

"Young lady, your night tea time is prepared. Please enjoy." The long silvery hair butler cleared her throat and bowed, before looking at a feminine silhouette leaving from the dimming lit bed. A petite looking lady in her pyjamas slowly walked across the room, with a romance novel in her hands.

"Diana! No need to be so formal with me even in the house. Just call me Sola, just like how I usually called your name all the time." The wavy blonde hair girl smiled radiantly as she giggled, before her eyes burrowed at her assistant's tardiness in her dressing. "And no need to run my dear, there is always a time and place for casual tea sessions ha-ha. Come, accompany me with your usual story tales on my bed."

Diana blushed a few times and stood rooted for a moment from her master's sudden order, before she was being slowly tagged along by Sola into her luxurious bed, donning with majestic translucent curtains that can cover its' occupier from bright lights and lightning. Although she was kind of used to being called to take a seat on her mistress's bed, one gaze from Sola's occasional sultry yet "full of innocence" looking eyes may just let her mind fluttered and her untamed heart skipping wildly. "Pardon my intrusion…" were the only words leaving Diana's mouth as she was willingly tugged into her charismatic master's chambers.

* * *

They spent the next few hours chatting and sharing of secrets, to playing cards and engaging pillow fights. Just at that 'unfortunate' moment, a loud thunder boomed and crackled across the room, causing the timid Sola to freeze herself from the shock and lost her balance momentarily, landing right next to her butler's embracing chest. The two girls found themselves blushing through the heap of silence, before Diana quickly sprouted out of the bed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry for that close contact, I should have known my limits and status." Diana clenched her fists hard, self-denying the offer to have intimate bonding with her master from that earlier accident. "I should be leaving now,"

"No, wait!" Sola exclaimed, her hands wrapping Diana's waist in an attempt to stop her butler from leaving the room. Her head rested on her butler's warm and serene back, which in turn made Diana blushed and shivered as the feeling jolted her nerves. She liked the way her owner was touching her now, and deeply she secretly wished Sola might continue to 'caress' her especially at her lower part of the body, presumably to ease the rising sensual heat in those certain parts. "I am very lonely, please don't leave me here to spent time under this room in isolation."

Upon looking at the tender looking eyebrows and their teary hazelnut orbs staring at her, Diana's face softened and before she could have enough time to comprehend her own emotions, she nodded her head immediately and proceeded back to sit on the bed right beside her owner.

"You know something Diana, like how my name was originated from?" Sola comfortably rested on her pillow, before looking at her butler dressed in a slim-fit cutting black blazers over a greyish vest, supported by equally dark trousers to go with. Sola continued her speech after she found her butler shaking her head in ignorance. "I once heard my father said that I was born on a mid-day where the sun was dazzling bright and vivid. My parents and doctor were flabbergasted by the radiant smile I gave even right after I was delivered from my mum. Sola from the word 'solar' I guess. That's probably how I get my name from…"

Diana slowly turned to Sola right after she finished her explanation, admiring the sweet and alluring expression that blonde girl possessed.

"I know my name origins is kind of silly and lame…" Sola chortled, beaming with smile as she finally caught her butler's attention. With "seemingly unhidden" intention, Sola placed her hand on her servant's thighs, slowly touching the fabric on the black pants. With a whistle, she added "I wished I could have something like yours though…"

Diana could feel the intense heat surging through her forehead and chest every second she stared at her. Damn! She is now touching way close to her groin area now. The lunari could feel the lustful desire surfacing in any moment of time. She got to do something, anything to keep herself distracted from the mistress's touches! As her eyes started to dart across the bed and Sola, she began to take notice of the clothes her master was wearing tonight. Those pyjamas she was wearing…Diana made them! Light shade of green on her plain shirt and pants, with flowery patterns on the neckline and waistline. A white cartoonish rabbit was sewn on the chest pocket, ears protruding out like a radar searching for its beloved carrots. The fabrics and sewing was a bit mismatched and disorientated, indicating the presence of amateurish level in the craftsmanship. A mixture of shock and joy seeped through Diana at the same time, leaving her speechless like an embarrassed fool.

"I can't believe young lad- uh I mean Sola, still wearing that horrendous clothing I have made for your birthday gift last year!" Diana left her words trailed away, her heart desperately seeking answers from her master's explanation. "It's kind of filthy… Compared to the upper echelon that you and your parents held on."

"Nonsense…"

"W-what…?" Diana whirled her head back to Sola, her arms being held on by her mistress's jade, silky hand.

"Nonsense! This is my favourite gift of all time! You have spent so much excruciating effort and time to sew this for me. And besides, I loved anything that you made! Umm…" Sola hesitated a moment after she finished her speech, blushing uncontrollably as she did not expect to pour out her inner feelings to the person she was infatuated with.

"Gee… I am not sure on how to respond to this…" Diana stuttered away, her eyes boring into the young lady's orbs. She could feel the mistress's sharp intake of breath as the lunari inched her way closer to her face gleamed with rosy cheeks. "But, thank you."

Diana's hands made their way to her master's soft thighs, removing them sharply right just before they got to caress and taste the soft, tendered and silky skin. With quick glance at Diana's bemused face, Sola instantly knew the bunch of tumultuous feelings swelling inside her butler's heart. Damn, that butler is awfully shilly-shally today, therefore the mistress herself has to make the first approach! Using her sharp flexes, she reciprocated by grabbing Diana's hands firmly and not letting them go.

The young blonde pecked a quick kiss onto Diana's cheeks, before pushing her to the bed and straddled on her waist immediately. Diana's agape mouth was as wide as her eyes, with her face reddening like tomatoes. No words came out as the lunari forcibly try to voice her feelings and expressed her emotions to her owner's sudden boldness. 'Unfortunately', Sola silenced her with a finger on her lips, before teasing her with a seductive lick across her wet, luscious lips. All of these without any oral communication exchanged between them.

"Do you like me?" Sola asked, giving the lunari another strong kiss to her lips this time, before she waited for an answer with a beaming smile etched on her face.

With a deep sigh, Diana narrowed her eyes as she chuckled from her master's doings. "What am I going to say anyway? No?"

The lunari hugged her mistress tightly with her hands as support, while the blonde bent down before snuggling and engaging more luscious kisses with her beloved butler.

"I will not take 'no' as an answer." Sola decisively said, rubbing her crotch area against Diana's, the sultry heat and pleasure from the friction caused the butler to draw her breath sharply in anticipation. The couple rotated and rolled their bodies across their bed until one of them clashed onto the corner wall.

"Ooww…" Diana groaned as she rubbed her bruised head, pouting her face with feign anger at Sola who was continuously giggling away. "Sola, is it okay if I stay here tonight? I am afraid old master and mistress might come back in the wee hours and accidentally see us… see us in …"

Sola smiled and rotated back to her cow-girl position, where she is the rider again. Tugging her butler's long strand of hair followed by another trademark kiss on the cheeks, the girls gradually found themselves back into their fondling session. "See us in our birthday suits? Don't worry, I just have a call from my father that he and mother will attend important matters right after the dinner, and my brothers will be having some sort of slumber party at some rich kid's house. Of course I will be glad to spend time with you here tonight hmm…"

Diana drew her breath and silently moaned as her owner licked and kissed her exposed neck tentatively, leaving a trail of hickeys down all the way to her collarbones as supplement. The butler writhed her body in sheer excitement as the mistress continued to tease her with the crafty fingers tapping on her groin area.

"Argh! Forgive me, Sola!" The Lunari stood up and hastily removed the stuffy and vexing valet clothes she was wearing. First she removed the long blazer and her white bowtie followed by the inner corset and trousers. A loud clanking sound was heard as the heavy belt fell onto the floor. With the last 'armour' getting out of the way, the brassiere clad Diana jumped straight back to the bed, with lustful eyes steering her to pounce on the poor girl and ripping away the thin fabric of her pyjamas. With a yelp of initial shock followed by exhilaration, Sola grinned as she covered her remaining white bra with her hands.

"Hey! Please do it softly will ya? My beloved clothes are now torn…" Sola whined, although she was completely thrilled by the fact that Diana actually do the initiative and completely exposed her in her undies in mere seconds. Also, she can't wait what naughty things will her butler conjured up in the next move.

"It's okay, I can make a new and even an improved version of it too…" Diana ignored her pleas and continued to tear through her pants, before moving on to devour and relished her lover's body in her undergarment with cute animated pictures on it.

"Make it two, we can wear them like a couple…" Sola suggested, before she was immediately silenced by a kiss from Diana.

The two girls groped each other's oral caverns with their invasive tongues, constantly shoving until one of them gave up and gasped away from breath. However, petty problems like that would not stop the couple from continuing their sexual acts further. Diana removed her remaining bits of her and her mistress's undies and chucked them to the floor, before scooping the petite and naked Sola onto her waist. Diana slowly humped her owner's womanhood a few times, earning a mantra of moans as a hint for continuation.

It would seemed that speed is directly proportionate to loudness of moan, as the moment Diana grinded their pussies harder and faster, the louder and kinkier moans emanated from the couple. With each decisive hump and rub, the quick sensation shoved into Sola's brain euphorically, making her bucked her hips in arousal. The girls found themselves harder to continue as womanly juices began to leak at the side of their thighs, overall making them less friction to trib further. Diana began to feel the built up of excitement in her core, waiting for its release the next moment of their heightened climax. She had to endure and hold up her ejaculation and made Sola cum first, then she could fire and spray her juice onto her owner's face for dominance…

"What are you thinking about? Urmpgh… Your face is nothing written but lust and salacious thoughts all over it. Ooh…" Sola asked and tiredly moaned at the same from the grinding of their sex. She too could also feel the love liquid desperately finding its way to gush out, preferably onto her and Diana's tummies, where they can played with it afterwards. Oh how naughty and perverted girl she with that lewdly and obscene thoughts conjured by her brain! Unexpectedly, a sharp rub from Diana's twat winded Sola back to reality, back to moan like a submissive girl having sexual fantasies with the person she desired the most.

With one loud sound of defeat and over the climax, Sola threw her head back as she uncontrollably gushed out a tremendously amount of liquid onto Diana's southern lips, before laying onto her bed worn out and motionless. Unfortunately, her salacious butler seemed to be declined to let her rest for now. Diana sprawled on top of her mistress's body, letting her burning core of desire in contact with Sola's stomach, before resuming to rub even further. Despite all the last ounce of energy seeping away from the grinding session, Sola could still moan with her whorish mouth slowly but excitedly as her butler continued to rub faster and faster. Till the moment when Diana cried out and signalled her mistress to open her mouth, accepting all the 'rewards' she could possibly receive as the Lunari ejaculated most of hot, clear liquid into Sola's cavern.

The two girls placed themselves closely to each other on the bed, not exchanging words as they slowly relished the bright, full moon cascading on the dark, starry skies. With their huge blanket covering them for the cold temperature, they continued to rub their naked bodies for additional heat as the couple might considered a possible second round.

"I wonder will we be able to continue like this in the future." Sola asked, meowing as Diana's spooning and savoury touches starting to drive her body crazy again.

"Anytime and anyplace you want as long as you ordered, young lady." Diana grinned, matching evenly with Sola's beaming smile.

"Then, let's continue then." Sola climbed onto her butler's body hastily, before lowering her dripping faucet with mere inches from Diana's lapping tongue. "Make me cum again, okay?"

The Lunari nodded her head vigorously licked her owner's pussy several times straight off the bat, sending the ridding blonde girl moaning with Diana's name the only world in her sexual vocabulary.

"Diana! Diana! I am going to cum!"

…

…

Diana!

Why Sola started to boom louder with deafening sounds of her name? If she continues to moan like that I am afraid the neighbours might complain.

…

Diana! Diana! Bang Bang!

The sound is getting louder by the minute, and was that a banging door sound?

.

…

Diana! Please let me in now!

…

That wasn't Sola's voice! With her eyes flew opened as the sudden thought dawned on her, Diana sprang out of the bed and immediately turned to the direction of the door. The Lunari sneezed as a chilly wind swept past her, making her realised that she is still in her birthday suit, with her fingers slipping in her soaking cavity. Diana laid on her pillow again and pondered over the memories of her lucid dream brimmed with her sexual fantasies. She was about to continue her self-pleasuring when another loud bang was heard on the door again, alerting her that someone is definitely outside the door!

"Diana, is me Leona. I am in kind of needing a help now, it's urgent! I am going to open the door now, okay?"

Diana stood rooted the ground, frozen in terror as the fumbling of keys and turning the door knob begin to occur in front of her very eyes.

"Leona?! Wait! Don't come in yet!"


	2. Chapter 2: Solar's Reverie

**Chapter 2: Solari's Reverie**

 **Diana's POV**

A series of slamming on the door caused me to jolt up from the bed, rather unpleasantly… I shook my head repeatedly in conjunction with the pounding headache and the wincing pain on the back, which were rather pretty nasty and irritating considered that I was having a whale of a lifetime making love with my mistress and childhood friend Sola. That girl was riding on my mouth submissively, bucking her hips and making inaudible sounds as she tried to release the last bit of excitement already piled up in her core. Satisfied, I began to lap all the juice that trickled down her creamy white thighs greedily, which ironically, made her moaned and emanated even more liquid into my awaiting cavern than before. That horny girl… Being so submissive and showing me her erotic face each time I spanked and groped her firm butt. Gosh! I liked her even more.

Wait… Speaking of Sola, where is she? She wasn't humping on my mouth and moaning my name anymore. I stared at the blank walls of my bedroom wide-eyed, craning my neck around and scanning every bit and part of the room that I slept in. The toilet, the sofa, kitchen… Nothing! As soon as my eyes were in contact with the window, a dazzling and illuminating moonlight shone through and scorched my drowsy eyes, causing me to groan and turn away from that sudden brightness in the room. Removing the blanket from my body, I found myself completely naked with soaking bedsheets. A pile of sleeping clothing was tossed messily on the floor as I bent forward and took a look.

Ah yes now I remembered! I was conducting my "private session" with the assistance from my luscious lucid dream that I conjured up with. What a brave woman I am… Doing such lewd things in the university dormitory, but thankfully, I was assigned to be alone in this room. Imagine if someone like a classmate or even a future bunkmate chanced upon my embarrassing moments… When I finally snapped back from my thoughts, I remembered that there was a wet patch on my bedsheets. Could it be?! Alarmed and embarrassed, I took a sniff at the damp spot and then fingered my dripping pussy with a digit. After comparing the smell, a thousand thoughts and ideas swept past my brain as I urgently think of a plan to cover up this incident before being bombarded with questions from the cleaner lady. I attempted to scrub away the wet patch with a cloth as hard as I could, but the stubborn stain won't let itself be rid of easily. Maybe I could splash a cup of water onto the bed, and then claimed it was an accident should any question arise. I was about to execute my 'crafty' plan when another set of vexatious knockings on the door made me froze in a standstill.

It was much vociferous and insistent than the former, I tried to keep myself quiet and silenced my doings, hoping that whoever at the side of the door would stop pestering and walked away. On the bad news, he or she didn't. And on the good side, the person finally identified herself and said something over the door.

"Diana, are you in there? It's me Leona. I am in kind of needing a help now, it's urgent! I am going to open the door now, okay?"

I instantly lit up my eyes in trepidation, my mind not able to respond fluidly the moment I found out Leona was on the other side of the door. Leona?! My next-door neighbour and my…my crush… knocking on my doors in the wee hours? I tried to reply by telling her to give me a few minutes to prepare, but the continuously dreadful fumbling of keys and turning of the doorknob said otherwise. With such narrow window of time, getting back on my clothes will be impossible. Just in the eleventh hour, I finally resorted to pounce back on my bed with the thick blanket covering my whole body, my heart furiously thumping and stomach churning as I stared at the door beginning to creak open.

A feminine silhouette popped into the living room before blundering herself onto the table and chairs, and then finally made her way to my sleeping chambers. I was about to furrow my eyebrows in annoyance at that clumsy Leona who was making a mess of my dining area before my expression completely changed, upon seeing the girl was wrapped up in her bathroom robes, her gingered hair completely drenched with some unwashed soap on her head and face.

"Is that you Diana? Great! Let me borrow your bathroom for a while, I will explain later." Leona squinted her soap covered eyes at me, smiling before zooming into the toilet (which is just beside my bedroom) and lightly shut the door. I could hear the sound of the water sprinkled on the floor from the shower head seconds later, followed by a satisfaction moan emanated in the bathroom.

"What was that about?" I bemusedly thought, a mixture of confusion and excitement swept through my mind. Why does she need to come to my room just to shower? But forget about it. What makes me elated was the sight of Leona's birthday suit in a skimpy bathroom robe, showering in my toilet. I could feel my lustful core building up again, making me desired to release my cum right away. Speaking of release, I have yet to reach climax and ejaculate my love juice, all thanks to Leona's sudden arrival to my quarters. I slowly peeked through the translucent bathroom door, before gasping for breath in arousal as I glimpsed through the sexy silhouette behind the door, rubbing and touching her body passionately. Without leaving my eyes from the scene, my fingers found themselves delved into the glistening lips, slowly rotating and swivelling my clitoris in zealous. I let out a sudden moan, surprised to find my pussy was already that wet from the earlier stimulation. I threw myself back on the bed, thinking of the previous erotic dream that I had. Liquid trickled down my thighs as I tapped and rubbed my womanhood furiously, my mind struggling to recreate the the love making scene with Sola once again.

An eerie looking mansion on a darkening sky with heavy rain and booming thunderstorms? Checked. The only room that is brightly lit, and has a cheerful atmosphere around it? Yep, got it. And the owner of the room, sola…dressed in her pyjamas… Almost all of my brain juices were used as I attempted my best to remember how Sola does looked like, but as each second passed by, her face began to blur out till she became nothing but a imaginative speck hidden in my brain.

"Come on Diana, get hold of yourself!" I blurted out with frustration all over my face, sweat dripping off my forehead profusely as I began to speed up the process of my fingering, occasionally letting the short, relief moans escaped from my mouth. Unknown to myself, a pair of sparkling orbs was peeking through from the slightly ajar door...

* * *

Leona's POV

Ah… The sensational moment when I got to turn on the showerhead, shivering in cold and relieved as drops of water plummeted on my body, washing away all the dirt and discomfort from my battered skin. I closed my eyes, eliciting a rather loud moan of satisfaction from the as the hot steam enveloped my body, alleviating the tensions and stress that built up from today's lectures and tutorials. As I removed most of the shampoo suds on the major parts of my body, strangely, some of the leftovers "stubbornly left" on my breasts and forbidden fruit, refusing to be rid of from mere water only. Sighed, guess I have to remove them by scrubbing. I let out a huge moan the moment I touched my drenched southern lips with the sponge. Even with just a brief tap on the spot, the tingling sensation sent tons of euphoric feelings into my brain, making me horny and raunchy from the shower. I wanted to "finish myself" in this bathroom, but unfortunately this place doesn't belongs to me and it will be totally weird if Diana actually found whatever I was doing inside. It's so troublesome and unfortunate when the showerhead becomes faulty right after you have totally shampooed your head and body… Anyway, now is time to turn off the tap.

As soon as the sprinkled head was turned off, the toilet immediately turned into a tranquil and silent room, the quietness was almost tangible that only my breathing and the sound of slow dripping water were detected. Perhaps I was wrong, as my ears instantly perked up upon hearing a rough bristling sound, followed by a series of hoarse moan transmitted outside the bathroom door. Bursting with curiosity, I slowly opened the door and take a glimpse at the source of those bizarre sounds. What happened was simply a bolt out of the blue! Diana was fidgeting wildly on her bed, her untamed hands furiously tapping and stroking on her womanhood. However, what made me me turned on was her unique moans, hoarse but upbeat at the same time. As I continued to spectate, my uncontrollable fingers now slipped their way into the lustful lips and began to imitate the actions Diana did. I did it for a few seconds before I realised I should probably head back to my own room now and then get done with it.

Blast it! My fresh clothes were at the living room, meaning I have to get them while wearing the bathroom robes again. I hoped Diana will not suspect my ogling view on her masturbation, and that I could safely slipped out of her room without hiccups. I cleared out my throat loudly before finally opening the door.

* * *

Diana's POV

No, Sola! Don't go away! Argh, crap! I couldn't remember a single damn thing about her. Her characteristics, appearance, voice, nothing! Even her face remained a blurry pixel that needs enhancement. I hastily wiped off the sweat that stung my eyes, constantly checking out the toilet door in case Leona opened the door out of a sudden. After lots of mind-crushing and brain squeezing moments, a face image finally appeared on my head. Was it Sola?! No that's not her… Long auburn hair dangling loosely from the head, small strands of hair covering her otherwise fringeless forehead. A strange sunflower was placed on her forehead but overall, giving the girl a strong yet feminine side of her appearance. Totally a beauty that cannot be described with mere words. Hey, that's looked like someone I knew… I thought deeply for a bit before my eyes lit up dreadfully… Leona?!

This couldn't be possible right? Of all girls I have dreamt of, both real girls I have interacted with and fantasy ladies that I will do anything just to make out with them. But Leona? I shook my head in self-denial, heart splitting in two directions between confusion and contradiction. Of course, bedding with your crush in a dream seemed thrilling… And strangely now I have thought of it, Sola has a missing 'r' when compared to 'solar', and the long form of the word would be 'Solari', which indirectly described my dream in the first place: having sex with Leona! I could assume that my mind subconsciously placed Leona a role as my master in my dream, without me totally realising it.

At this moment of juncture, I couldn't care less about who I was fantasizing with as I really need to hurry up and finish myself before I lost my glimmer of opportunity when Leona opened the door. Here goes nothing! I spread my lips wide, fingers circling the labia several times before moving on to tamper with the pink folds bundled with nerves of excitement. Each light stroke made me quivered with arousal, my mouth released nothing but whorish moans as my body enveloped in the wrath of passion and sultry fore-play. I tried to cover my mouth in an attempt to silence myself, but the stimulation was so intense and addictive that my hands were focused on heightening the climax as fast as it can. I was about to ejaculate when the moment of unluckiness strikes again: a sudden firm sound of throat clearing followed by the opening of the door.

Dang was the only word I could think off as I reluctantly yet quickly drew back under my blankets, gritting my teeth in annoyance as my fingers now reduced the speed significantly in my walls of excitement. My heart began to thump hard I nervously worried that Leona might heard or seen the things I have done while she was showering.

"Thanks for lending me your toilet," Leona said as she exited the toilet with a satisfied grin on her face, turning a complete circle with grace before walking over to pick up her clothes. "If not for you, I would have been still struggling to dry myself from the soaps without water."

"W-why can't you finish your shower at your r-room?" I stuttered my words unconditionally, fingers still not leaving the aroused clitoris as I continued my best to make the conversation smooth.

"Just my luck. The showerhead has to break right after I shampooed my head and body. But luckily, I knew you slept next door and happened to be awake at that time, well guess I think it is not such as bad day after all." Leona smiled, the sound of bathroom robes dropping on the floor as now my crush stood in front of me, naked.

Well it's not in front of me to be exact, rather she was staring at the nearby mirror and trying her clothes while still holding on the chats with me. However, that's all it takes to make me blush uncontrollably, my erratic breaths and wild thumping of heart were absolute indicators and triggers to my sexual arousal. Her wonderful curvaceous body glittered under the pale moonlight, her supple and enticing breasts jiggled at every move she make, and the pubes wow, unshaved and sexy looking. Her firm butt was exposed to my feasting eyes, seemingly begging for someone perhaps me, (I hoped), to grope and molest it.

And now, Leona began to move towards me slowly, her hips swinging seductively. Strangely, she still had not covered herself in her clothes, rather she decided to pick them up on her arms as continued to walk even further. My tongue flickered in and out excitedly like a dog, saliva dripping on one side of my mouth. If I have a boner, it will be probably popped out of my pants out of control, lashing out savagely on Leona's innocent body. In this case I don't have one, but it certainly enlarged my clit and made it more excited than ever. Overall, her oozing to a sex appeal almost made my nose flooded with lust blood overflowing.

Just as she finally made her way to my bed, I quickly wiped off the drooling and tried to maintain a calm composure as much as I could.

"How can I repay you? Leona bent forward, her breasts were now closed to my bulging eyes, still seemingly unaware from the constant gulps shoving down my throat. She stared at me with those shiny, alluring orbs, before moving down and widened as the owner found something on the floor that I forgot to remove.

"A romance novel?" Leona picked the book up, grinning from ear to ear as she read the back cover, failing to see my eyes frozen and jaws dropped. "Wow, it even has a picture of two ladies kissing and some dirty summary. Sounds raunchy huh?"

Without a reply to Leona, I quickly sat up and snatched the book away from her hands, my breasts exposing from the slipping blankets as a result. I quickly covered myself underneath the blanket, face burning with total shame and embarrassment.

"N-nothing, I just found it on the floor and then decided to pick that trash up. I haven't even read the first chapter yet!" I muttered my words through my thick blanket, making them incomprehensive.

Silence ensured for a few seconds as the atmosphere of embarrassment went to a standstill, before Leona decided to back away from me.

"Alright, I shall take my leave now. Perhaps I can treat you a meal or something in the cafeteria next time."

* * *

I heard subtle movements followed by the sound of clothes changing. I took a peek from the blanket and saw what made my heart torn like a thousand pieces: Leona donning back her pyjamas with her expression neutral, although I could feel the disappointment written in her forehead. I shouldn't have treated her so coldly… That's not what I intend to do at all, damn my stupid pride! Always getting in the way! Now Leona is going to leave with a heavy heart and I am going to lose my opportunity. Every step she walked towards the front door, every step moving away from me, pierced my heart unforgivingly. I reached for her with my hand, desperately wanting Leona to stay but she couldn't see my gestures at all.

As the cranking sound of opened doorknob being made, a thought suddenly snapped in my mind.

"Wait Leona, don't leave!" I shouted, almost at the top of my lungs. That made her halted her footsteps and turned her head around in bemusement. Without knowing what I was doing, I quickly leaped out of the bed and walked straight to her at the front door, all of these in my birthday suit, not that my mind was consciously aware at all. I cornered her with my hands leaning on the front door, her head sandwiched.

"Err Diana, you are naked…" Leona left her words trailed away, her eyes darting over my face and body, presumably taking a good look at my chest and pelvis area.

That don't deter away from my objectives though, as I balled my fists with intense fiery eyes added to my face with determination. "I could care less about that!"

"Oh okay, then what do you want from me?"

"This!" I exposed my drenched pussy in front of her face clearly, my eyes darting to the ceiling as I shamelessly made my request. "It's your fault that you made with wet, so you are going to make expel all of my excitement that is already accumulated in my core as a punishment."

I was expecting for her to laugh it off or maybe disgusted by my perverse actions, but I was just trying to take a gamble out of this tense situation. Maybe I shouldn't have said it, maybe I should just keep quiet at the first place and continue to wank myself further. Perhaps she will be put off and then run away with awful descriptions of me to the whole school. Just as I was deflating my own self-confidence, a sentence from Leona sparked me back to the clustered of hope and dreams.

"Mm…You should have say that earlier Diana. No need to keep mum about this, it will make awful misunderstandings you know?" Leona smiled as she licked her lips side to side, taking a good look of my pussy that was burning with lust. "Just follow what your heart desired…"

With that, Leona kneeled down and grabbed my legs in case I lost my balance. She took a long but full lick to my lips, earning a sharp and unexpected moan from me. My womanhood, begging to be licked upon for a long time, finally got what it wanted as the dexterous tongue touched the pink folds and then pulling them up. Drops of excitement flown out to which Leona extracted them successfully.

"Wooh, your adulthood is so soaking wet already. And nice tuff of white hair you have on your pelvic area."

"Stop staring at my p-pussy, you are making me dying from embarrassment." I stammered, eyes still not in contact with hers as my body began to fidget aimlessly. Damn! I should have prepared to shave off that messy private strand of hair before asking Leona to give me an oral job.

"I think your southern lips needs some stimulation." Leona grinned as she further commented, removing her shirt piece and her boobs just popped out immediately. She rubbed her breasts softly on my thighs, eager to see my reaction before moving on to my sultry, wet twat. I moaned and arched my body the moment her puffy nipples and my cavern made contact, euphoric sensation just blasted me off as the newly found stimulation threw me aback. Satisfied to see me crying out in excitement, Leona continued to rub her luscious assets to my love hole with increased speed gradually until I could not get a hold of myself.

"Oh, your clit appears to enlarge the moment I pressed my breasts on your vaginal lips. What a slutty woman you are… Even your pussy start to excrete more liquid out. But I loved it!" Leona laughed before finally plunged her mouth into my pussy again, this time her tongue licked the full area of my soaked cavity, additionally her fingers delving deep into my walls of pleasure, to which I started to moan loudly. Her fingers were like triggers with insane dexterity, able to pump my pussy hard and made my walls tighten around her digits. It took me a few seconds before a wave of ecstasy clashed through me and before I knew it, I started to tremble intensely as I gushed out a jet stream of excitement onto Leona's fingers and her breasts, to which she eagerly lapped them up. My weaken legs almost made me fall, but Leona managed to grab me just in time and made me sat on her lap. We engaged in a tongue fight for minutes before I finally surrendered for fresh air and leaning my head against Leona's embracing chest.

"Tired already, my girl?" Leona asked as she snuggled me with a quick kiss to my forehead.

"Yes…" I replied, totally worn out by the exemplary demonstration of foreplay to a climax and ejaculation. But still, a smattering of happiness and relief still swelled in my heart as I finally get to share an intimate session with my crush.

"Well, it's not over yet!" Leona exclaimed, letting me straddled on her hips as she rushed to my bed and put me down, before climbing up the bed trading short kisses and tongue engagements with me.

Much to my chagrin, the auburn hair girl made a mess of my bed before finally setting on to remove all of her undergarments. My eyes widen upon seeing the seductive southern lips again, this time, they are glistening brightly and pretty drenched to the bottom. My temporary thoughts came to a standstill when Leona suddenly crashed her pussy onto mine, elicited a sharp moan from my mouth, while her's joyful and excited. I looked down at what she was doing, her unshaved pussy lips now interlocked with mine, and grinding up and down as Leona began to buck her hips slowly. More utopic feelings embraced me as I moaned delightfully from the pleasure, resulting in more liquid secreting from my cavern. I could feel pre-cum from Leona's vagina too, as she was now having her eyes closed and groping her breasts with her mouth continued to open wide and silently emanate her moans.

Annoyed to see her moving at such a tenacious speed, using the final ounce of energy in me, I gashed my pussy into her's hard, rubbing our swollen lips faster than usual. That made her fled her moans uncoordinated, as Leona opened up her eyes and briefly glanced on mine, her eyebrows soften and her glistened and succulent lips pursed, overall making her looked even more vulnerable and innocent at the same time. Geez! That look from her made me want to cum on and violate her so much! I gritted my teeth as I trib our pussies faster, and thankfully, Leona seemed to be on par with me now as she regained her tempo and rubbed our reddened, soaking lips in return. The only sounds that filled the room was our salacious and animalistic moans, with the additional "slip-slosh" noise that was made from our clashing drenched womanhood. I could feel my excitement building up at the entrance of my walls again, the sensational feeling letting me know that the climax will be approached within seconds. Same could be described for Leona, as she was now throwing her head to the back, eyes almost rotating off their sockets. Our fleeing moans went uncontrollable, classmates or the school management complaining will definitely be a worrisome concern.

"Oh! I am cumming now, Diana!" Leona shrieked, her left hand spreading her lips wide and tapping her womanhood furiously, channelling a surprisingly huge amount of liquid on my stomach and pussy area. That situation turned me on further and made me squirted as a result, releasing a slightly lesser amount to Leona's sore lips in return.

We both have a good laugh before Leona climbed back and laid on top of my body, bending down and locked our lips together for kissing. We then finally rested on the bed and giving each other few minutes to rest before Leona's outstretched arms cuddled me tightly, her face planting on my shoulders as we laid to the side. I meowed in happiness as Leona rubbed my cheeks with her's.

Leona and I continued to lay like this for several minutes before something caught my attention outside the window.

"Oh look Leona! A beautiful full moon on a clear night sky, what a rare opportunity to see it." I exclaimed, tugging her hands as I pointed out excitedly. Surprise soon filled me as Leona did not bulge in return, causing me turned around to catch her dozing off my shoulders.

Wow…Even in her sleeping position, her face continues to allure and entice me to no end. I stroke her auburn hair and her flawless skin, before giving her a long smooch on her forehead. I then placed my head gently on her chest and then closed my heavy eyelids, hearing her soft breath and heart beats soothed me to a deep slumber.

Perhaps I will show her next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

"Leona! Leona!" Diana scurried to the silhouette in front of her, whose body contours are absolutely feasting to the eyes, those slender and embracing arms swaying fluidly along with the tempo of her dedicated footwork. Luscious butt exposing its beauty to the ogling views of many, showing the fine lines of curve each step the maiden made. That amazing sight was not eluded by the Lunari's eyes of lust too.

Diana didn't reached out to her immediately, not before staring at her curvaceous back, and then the pair of curvy legs with a slight bit of tanning. The sun lover donned a bright red singlet covered partially by a denim vest, pants of equal material are accompanied by shoes and socks with animated cartoon on it. This is the woman she has a crush on for years, and the one who bedded with her on that fateful night. She was not able to confirm those erotic dreams in countless nights were fantasized visions of Leona, until that 'lucky' night made her concluded that Sola, her master in the dream and Leona, her crush, exhibited similar attributes. The couple had a whale of a time in Diana's room, merrily playing "Chasing the skirt" game under the thick blankets. The moon lady had a fair share of fun and laughter, but as she cuddled the sleeping Solari lying on her lap, it had made her wondered if they are able to continue to do this every now and then.

Diana wasn't sure if their "private session" was just a total fluke or a rare opportunity. It might have been a one night stand that both parties have consented, and possibly nothing more than that. Diana doesn't want to leave things in between and hanging, she wants to know if they were making love or simply doing it "skin deep" that night. Diana's heart accelerated its palpitation each step she inched towards Leona, her trembling hands tapping on Leona's shoulders lightly.

To her dismay, the auburn-hair girl pushed away the Lunari's hand and shrugged off her shoulders. Facing the scorn of the moon, Leona's cold hearted eyes froze the distressed Diana down to the roots, her expression unreadable.

"About us, L-Leona…" Diana started off, stuttering her words as she continued to look the expressionless Solari in the eye. "T-that night, I wanted to know if we are just playing or…"

Leona's hand gestured Diana into a complete halt, before she replied. "That's right, we are just experimenting our own bodies, nothing more than that."

"What about love?"

"Well, love is not for everybody. I have no intention to be tied down by whatsoever. Goodbye Diana, if god would create another opportunity for us to have to do what we want again..."

The alarmed Diana lurched forward in an attempt to stop the girl walking away from her, unfortunately succumbing to the uneven pathing and tumbled on the floor.

"NOO! Wait! Come back, Leona!" Ignoring her freshly cut wound on her scrapped knee, she outstretched her arms and shrieked on top of lungs in trepidation as her lover in front of her increased their distances in the hideous fog, slowly dissipating and vanishing on sight.

* * *

Leona…

…

Please! Come back!

Leona!

Diana jerked her body forward instantly, wide-eyes opening in split seconds. Sweat dripping on her forehead and chest profusely, as the Lunari scanned and surveyed the place she is in right now. After being aware of the state she was in, she finally heaved a sigh of relief and threw herself back to her pillow.

Damn! Luckily it was just a silly night mare. Diana thought as she casually wiped off her respiration, before unexpectedly finding herself dressed in light clothing. Someone must have dressed her up while she was asleep. Bemused, she looked around in search for her missing lover before finding a written note on her lamp table right beside her bed.

 _To my beloved sleepyhead,_

 _Seeing your rare and adorable face while snoring audibly, I have decided not to interrupt your beauty sleep. I will be going to the lecture right now and and at the same time, copying some notes for you. Oh yes, I have left some bread and eggs on the kitchen table, so be sure to pick them up before going to school. See you at the afternoon classes!_

 _P.S. Oh my Diana, what kind of fantasy are you dreaming about? You are practically drooling all over the bed and my chest when you sleep._

Diana found herself chucking wholeheartedly as she read the note written by Leona.

"You are already sounding like my mother…" With a silly smile etched on her face, the Lunari gingerly placed the treasured note into the drawer. Diana's heart melted upon noticing that Leona had gone some trouble tidying up her mass, scrumptious looking breakfast spread on the table.

"Oh well, I will ask her about our relationship later. But first, time to eat!"

* * *

Skipping the lectures may have been bad, but not paying any attention to classes aren't helping either. The Lunari girl whom situated herself at the back corner of the classroom, constantly found herself ogling at her auburn lover seating at the front row. Ah, each time Leona swayed her long brownish hair fluidly, Diana could relate the smell of rosemary in her on her head and body. Certainly an addictive smell to sniff whenever a chance is presented. Diana dreamily recalled the night she spent with her, the aroma from her hair had made Diana plunging her face straight into the Solari's hair and inhaled them deeply.

Just as the Lunari was engaged heavily in her thoughts, a quick turn from Leona caused the clumsy Diana to snap back before yelping embarrassedly, glancing at the window at the nick of time to enjoy the view pretentiously. Leona merely eyed her a confused look and shifted her eyes back to the whiteboard. Relieved to see the coast was clear, Diana slowly turn her gaze towards the sun lady again and continued her admiring. Each time Leona turned back her head, Diana will quickly led her eyes back onto the scenery outside the window, hoping Leona would not take any notice of her suspicious behaviour. The Lunari spent couple of minutes doing those things till her actions became apparent to the teacher and was then chastised heavily in front of the class.

"What's up with you today, Diana?" Leona asked, casting a concerned look towards her mindless partner before a lopsided smile gradually plastered onto her face. Classes have ended and the two girls were walking back to their dormitory. "Maybe excess sleeping has led you to a state of weariness and oblivion."

"Maybe I am…" Diana shifted her eyes on the floor as she walked, covering her reddened face from Leona's view.

"I was noticing that you were looking me time to time, is my face dirty?" Leona inquired again, this time checking out her appearance with a handheld mirror.

They walked to an alley before Diana slowly glanced her head towards her partner. Leona was still skipping happily with a cheerful whistle, apparently not aware of the mixed emotions Diana harboured the whole afternoon. The Lunari opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but no words were emitted, her stomach clenching as she struggled to admit her feelings for the sun lady. She wanted to know what Leona have thought of her, but she was terrified that her response was not what she expected to be. Each time she delayed and rounded up on her thoughts, Diana could feel her heart split and pierced by that imaginable thorn. She does not want her nightmare to come true, but she will never know her partner's answer if she continues to keep it within herself. It's time to divulge on her feelings now, or there won't be any more favourable chances to seize with.

With a grunt of self-encouragement, Diana halted her footsteps and whizzed her head in front of the surprised Leona. With their hands grasping firmly, the trembled Diana leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to the startled Leona, whose pair of widened orbs slowly closed as she accepted the mouth invasion from the desperate Lunari.

The two girls briefly released their mouth from the kissing as now they found themselves staring at one another, blushes forming on their faces from the sultry heat. Only the sound of water dripping and shifting of feet from Diana were detected in the awkward silence and uneasiness,

"I-I…Sorry Leona. I just wanted to let you know that I have fostered strong feelings towards you all these years. No words could describe how elated I was when we got to spent time together that night. I am afraid that we were just doing "that thing" just on that surface, no attachments involved. After all of these, I hoped we never just be simply friends with benefits. D-damn I am rambling again…"

Diana paused herself as she collected all of her composure, injunction to wait for Leona's reply anxiously. She could glimpse the Solari girl opened her mouth and then close for a brief moment before a gradual exuberant smile swept across her face, a huge surprise and bemusement for the Scorn of the Moon.

"Is that all you want to say, Diana?" Leona replied, shoving her body so close to Diana that the Lunari girl was taken aback before she was forced to lean against the wall with her back. Diana's head was trapped in between two outstretched arms of the Solari, nervous and shock were the current expressions Diana exhibiting right now, well not that she was totally complaining about it.

"I…I" Diana stuttered her words, uneasiness written across her face as Leona loomed towards her face so closely that their lips were only mere inches away from each other. _So, what is she trying to do to me?_

Traces of wonder and discomfort now began to show as she crumpled the folds of her skirt tightly and her legs tugged. Cheeks began to furiously burn as the Lunari watched her aggressive partner insert those waxy and glistening lips onto hers, tongue began to invade her oral cavity again. A shocked Diana gradually led herself danced into a trance by that affectionate kiss, to which she picked her tempo up by reciprocating. The kiss soon proved to be tumultuous for the two ladies as both of them succumbed to their cavern invasions, series of moans flying out of their gasping mouth.

"I liked it when you fluster…" Leona smiled, blinking an eye as she started to caress the embarrassed Diana on the cheeks, before cheekily moving down to her cleavage. Her fingers were like enchanting snakes gracefully treading on Diana breasts. Fluid movements drew Diana's orbs as she couldn't prevent herself from letting her boobs fondled, her vest being stripped upon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana asked with a confused look while she slowly eyed the final button of her vest was removed and viola, her white bra exposed to the cold air and the gleaming eyes of Leona.

"Haven't I gave you the answer already?" Leona replied, now licking her partner's neckline and making her signature hickeys all over her fine chest. Without even a split second to think, Diana naturally left her eyes closed and moaned blissfully, her hands placed on top of the Solari's head, savouring every nip and kiss given by her rambunctious roommate.

The lunar lover easily felt prey to the boisterous actions of Leona, not fully aware that her skirt was already on the floor and her soaked pink panties targeted by the prying eyes of her predator. A second or two made Diana snapped back into reality, a quick gasp emanated from the shocking Lunari.

"Wait! What are you doing, Leona?!" Diana exclaimed in horror, her eyes darting around the corridor as she alertly checked for any passer-by to chance upon her embarrassing moments. "We are still in the school facilities, people might see us!"

"What am I doing? Feasting on your sex of course." Leona replied bluntly without looking above, still busily touching the hemline of Diana's panties and enjoying the "moist scenery".

"Leona, please…" Diana pleaded, shivering in excitement as her thighs were being caressed all the way to her groin, her southern lips occasionally touched upon by those crafty fingers. The Lunari then let out an unexpected loud moan, alertly covered her mouth but it was too late.

"Is anybody down there?" A voice came from the corner of the corridor, allowing the two girls to stare and freeze in alarmed mode. Trying to hold her breath as much as she could, Diana glared at her partner sprawling below, her panties still in the mercy of Leona's lustful hands.

With a cunning smile, Leona heightened her breathing as she plunged her face into Diana's wet sex. The Lunari fortunately covered her mouth in time as she rode moan silently, much to the annoyance of the pesky Leona. With no reason to back off, Leona continued to smooch and kiss the soaked spot of the panties, making Diana bucked her hips vigorously.

The weakening footsteps trailed to dusk as the curious student soon walked away. Glad to see the coast was clear, Diana pleaded once again to Leona.

"Leona, please… I don't want to cum here on the school corridor" Diana weakly said her will began to falter.

"Sighed… Alright." Leona reluctantly stopped licking and to her surprise, Diana's trembling legs soon caused her to topple on top of the Solari's body. Happy to see the gasping Lunari blushing from their intimate contact, Leona smiled as she gently caressed the captivating white locks of hair from Diana. "Feeling great?"

Diana pouted her cheeks and turned away, making the Sun lady chuckled in the process. "O-obviously not… I am not even turn on by that invasive hands of yours"

"Really? Alright, I should give up now." Leona arched her eyebrows as she slowly placed Diana on the floor and stood up. Feigning her retreat, Diana quickly took the bait and grasped Leona from the back.

"Please don't go…Continue on what you should do in my room. Make me cum."

"Yes!" Leona jumped in excitement as she lifted up Diana in her cradle in one swoop, not forgetting to let her wear back her skirt first.


	4. Chapter 4: Eclipse

Chapter 4: Eclipse

* * *

Boom. The sound of clumsy bodies hitting and scraping with their backs against the wall. Clang. The sound of keys fumbling, making its most effort to fit through the keyhole and opening the doorknob as smooth as it can. And finally bang! The sound of the two kinky ladies clashing on their dormitory door as they struggled to get it open. The action proved difficult as they entwined their lips together firmly, pair of arms embracing each other bodies. Cheeky hands were not touching at the "decent places", digits dexterously found themselves groping and savoring the breasts and luscious butts. One of the hands managed to slither its way into the skirt of the victim, constantly teasing the sweet spot that was barely protected by a drenched panties. Muffled moans could be heard along the corridor as the sultry heat seeped into their skin, hot breaths emanated from their mouths and nostrils.

When the doorknob finally released a soft click sound, the two lovers busted through the door and bumbled their way into the living room. Shoes and school bags were thrown carelessly on the floor, the knocked and fallen decorations were no concern to them as they continued to lock their lips together, their clothes half torn and tattered from the intense battle they had in the hallway. After a staggering minute, the duo drunkards alike landed themselves on a spacious sofa, chuckles and laughter filled the room right after that.

Diana who was laying on the sofa, gave a meek smile as she covered her delicate bra with her hands, after her uniform was somehow ripped off by her horny predator crawling above her. Flushes glowed brightly on her face as the embarrassed Lunari turned her head to the side, waiting for her dominating partner to pick up the rest.

"What are you smiling about?" Leona asked, returning an equally but bemused smile as she found her prey looking dominated and submissive. Tongue constantly flicking through the puckering lips as the Solari took her time to ogle at every bit her lover possessed- ample breasts covered by a weakly strapped bra, pale flawless skin that shivered upon a mere touch, and the curvaceous body that made the lust-hunger Leona drooling non-stop.

"I-it's nothing, I am just glad that we are here again, erm in my room." Diana replied, shivering as she felt the familiar lovingly hands seeking through her flat stomach, before moving on to the breasts and skirt simultaneously.

"I am glad to be here too," Leona agreed, grinning mischievously as she affectionately rubbed the sensitive spots that the Lunari couldn't protect, namely her assets and the stained panties that was already pulled to her knees. "Time to finish up what we have left outside earlier!"

Ignoring the squeaks and pleas of the moon lady, the Solari firmly removed those annoying hands from blocking the alluring cleavage and began its access to the enticing breasts. Leona easily unstrapped the white bra from her lover, giving it a strong sniff before tossing it along with the messy school uniforms on the floor. Without hesitation, Leona bent forward and initiated her amorous advance, the one that had previously driven Diana crazy and fuelling her with nothing but sexual desire. Leona planted a huge kiss on the cleavage, the sudden sensation triggered Diana to elicit a soft but encouraging moan back as a reply. Leona carefully placed her tongue at one of those exposed nipples, slowly rotating and flicking the puffy nub filled with erogenous zones of ecstasy. The Lunari girl couldn't help but squiggled and moaned, her eyes constantly laying on her lover who was diligently sucking and milking her breasts.

Just as Diana was about to close her eyes and savoured the pleasure, her partner surprisingly had left her drenched nipples, exposing them to the chilly air. Confused, Diana opened one of her eyes and to her astonishment, Leona had already stood up with her shirt being removed from the body. Thrilled to see the Solari stripping in front of her, Diana giggled as she witnessed her clumsy lover grunting at the stubborn bra clinging on the skin. Interestingly, Leona was wearing a black bra with matching lacy panties. Those designs were the kind Diana adored the most, delicate patterns that flaunts a user's curves and thigh gaps. OH… Just thinking about that panties wore by Leona made exhilarated her a little, her already dampened spot getting an additional pool of excitement from her wet sex.

Satisfied to see the bra finally removed from her skin, the eager Leona quickly pounced back to the couch and beside Diana, spooning her in the process.

"Funny to see me fumbling on a silly bra, huh?" Leona asked, her face within inches to the Lunari's exposed neck, began to lick and kiss those sensitive spots out of Diana.

"N-no I am not laughing… Urfmgh…." Diana trembled as she replied, emanating soft gasps as her lover continued to tenderly kiss and leaving hickeys all over her neck and collar bones area. Hot, erratic breaths filled the room as the "poor" Diana suffered not only her chest area, her breasts and glistening sex were now in the mercy of the Solari's hands.

"I am going to punish you for your silly laughter, Moon Moon." Leona crooned, unclipping Diana's dress and stained panties off her body. With gleaming eyes at those exposed thighs, Leona couldn't help herself molesting Diana's legs, giving her the chills and gratifying sensations to the now climaxing Lunari. A sneaky hand slipping into the drenched womanhood was all it takes for Diana to whimper out loud, helplessly moaning as she couldn't stop her predator from further messing up her pussy.

"Moon Moon? What's that?"

"Your nickname." Leona answered, staring at the frost coloured-hair girl while rubbing her vulvas and the swollen lips beneath, extracting nothing but deep gasps and groans.

"That's childish! I refused to be called by that!"

"I love it when you give me this expression…" Leona smugly replied, fondling the pouty and reddened cheeks Diana was showing. "Are you sure that nickname is so detestable? Look at you, shuddering as I licked your collarbones and neck, naming you the most intimate name anybody could have gave you."

"I…I… oohh…" Diana moaned, feeling her clit engorged with more sexual sensations as each time the name "Moon Moon" was emanated from Leona's mouth.

"Wow I didn't know you cum that much…" Leona grinned, popping her slick fingers into her mouth to sample the moon essence pooled in Diana's twat. "You must have ejaculated while seeing me naked, aren't you a slutty girl?"

Diana blushed at the kinky comment Leona made, face shifting away from Leona as a question soon arose in her head. "A lot of people kind of know that we are dating. But before that I have heard some rumours about you months ago. It also tied in a prior conjecture which I had around the time I fallen for you."

"What rumours?" Leona asked, not looking straight into her lover's eyes as she continued to spoon and rubbed her tan breasts against Diana's silky back, moans fleeing from both side of the parties.

Diana struggled to answer seriously but the pleasure from her breasts being suckled and her vulva being teased made her mouth opening awkwardly with unevenly moans eliciting in between. "I… urmpgh… t-thought you were dating with Pantheon, and people said you two were kind of lovey-dovey, therefore I didn't attempt to confess to you at that moment. J- Just admiring you from afar…"

After hearing what Diana had to say, Leona slowed her tempo before coming to a halt. The surprised Diana whizzed around on Leona's face, pleading blue orbs gestured the Solari to give her an honest answer whether the rumours were real or phoney. A few seconds of immediate silence soon allowed Leona to burst out laughing, tears leaving her eyes as the Dawn Warrior couldn't stop but chuckling at the worrisome face Diana was giving.

"Alright alright, I will answer your question." Leona relented with a grin still plastered on her face, her hands pushing Diana close to her so that their bodies would clash and stick together warmly. The sudden intimate actions made the Lunari looked down in embarrassment, not before finding her eyes ogling at the generous breasts and toned stomach Leona possessed. And at that moment, Diana found herself stumbled upon the mixture of lust, love and annoyance, especially Leona's unconcerned expression even though Diana was asking a serious question that had been a constant prick in her thoughts.

"Pantheon and I are just childhood friends, we knew each other since young. There's really nothing between us." Leona finally answered, smiling as the Lunari finally heads up and look at her. "Besides, there's one thing I should have told you."

"About what?"

"I have a strong desire in female sex organs in my childhood. Ever since young, I would cheekily played and experimented with my southern lips without my guardian's notice, experiencing the electrifying and soothing sensation that I grew accustomed to. And even after passing through my adolescence , I began to pleasure myself more through erotic magazines and websites, and eventually one day, I hoped I would get to play with another woman's pussy, not just my own."

Now it's was time for Diana to be flabbergasted- she had clearly not expecting the kind of direct answer from the Solari's mouth. Ah well, even if would attempt to process and response meticulously, the foreign finger on the edge of her vulvas had finally managed to penetrate the slick walls of pleasure. With a high pitched moan emanated from Diana's mouth, the blushing Lunari accepted her fate by bucking her lips towards Leona's digit, riding the source of ecstasy which triggered her love bud time after time.

Diana turned her head and kissed Leona, effectively silencing her moan and transferring her heightened "climax energy" into the Solari's wet cavern. The two girls were engrossed in their own explorations, playfully teasing their tongues as they pulled, entwined and rubbed against each other. A long thread line of oral fluid was observed as they released their mouths for fresh air. Leona continued to draw out tired fleeing moans from the moon lady, an invading finger earlier had gradually invited its companions to join, and now the whole hand pumping in and out of Diana's pussy. Volume of the pre-cum increases along with the moans from Diana, as the Lunari could feel the tightening of her walls as her lover's fingers were now flicking the stimulated clitoris.

"I am going to cum…" Diana struggled to keep her mouth open, as she turned around her head to see her partner fucked her repeatedly, once again only to be cuddled and her lips taken by Leona. The penetrating hand quickening its tempo which leaded to the scream and whimpers from Diana as the Lunari closed her eyes and laid on Leona's embracing chest, shuddering as the waves of climax clashed upon her.

Diana instantly fell flat on her couch, chest heaving as she noticed Leona bending her head and positioned onto the soaking womanhood. A similar sensation cause Diana to moan again, as now the Solari feasted upon the wet pussy hungrily, sapping all the love juices that ejaculated from the burning hole of the lust.

"Ah…Diana, you have wet your couch and the floor." Leona pointed out, gleefully staring at Diana's embarrassed face while drinking the nectar at the same time.

"Don't… Urmpgh…. Said o-out like that… I-I am embarrassed…" Diana whimpered as her tongue hanged loose, showing her lover to stop teasing her fanny and return to their kissing.

Fortunately, her silent begs was heard as Leona hastily climbed back and straddled on Diana's waist, letting the Lunari tasted all her sweet cum from her partner's stained lips. With one final pop arose from their leaving mouth, Diana laid on her couch again with her eyes half closed, relishing every moment they had while letting her burned-out pussy cooled down.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Diana asked, seeing Leona stood up and walked towards a full length mirror just five meters away from the couch. The sun lady was still equipped with her black panties, her butt lusciously shaking turned Diana's sex button on again.

"Hmm…Waiting for you to be rejuvenated before we carry on, this time my pussy." Leona replied, rubbing her breasts and and her panties in front of the mirror.

All these obscene acts backfired Diana's plan to cool herself down, now the Lunari could feel her dampen sex releasing its juice again, heart pumping madly upon the strip tease Leona was performing. That sun loving whore was spelling erotic gestures with her luscious butt, giving silent moans and the occasional removing the small parts of her panties that revealed the swollen womanhood – made the ogling Diana reinvigorated with carnal desire again.

Diana found her fingers slipping into her entrance automatically, rubbing her pleasure walls along with the tempo of Leona's swaying butt. The panties was removed ever so slightly from the Solari's thighs, the full view of the glistening sex became a total treat for the horny Diana. The Lunari began to howl like a wolf the further she eyeballs widened, her digits now sliding kinkily in her mouth after extracting ample volume of juices from her womanhood.

A crafty idea soon snapped into Diana's brain, making her instantly stood up and opened the drawer next to her bed. A bright, red six inch strap on in her hands, made Diana smirked with more salacious thoughts as her plot for revenge began to gradually merge into one.

"Leona…"

The lewd tone from Diana surprised Leona, making the Solari whizzed back in time only for her mouth hung agape. Diana slowly walked forward with the strapped on equipped on her waists. The thought of the dildo penetrating into her pussy lips later made Leona wet a little, as she stood waiting for Diana to close up on her and continued their love making again.

"I didn't know you have things like these in your room, man you are so brave to bring it into the school compounds." Leona arched her eyebrows as she stared at the Lunari rubbing the false penis passively for a minute.

"I initially thought of pleasuring myself with it only, now I get to try on another woman. Hmm..." Diana smirked as she snuggled her lips with Leona's, receiving almost no resistance as the tongue easily invaded into the soft and wet cavern of the Solari. A titillating moan fled from Leona as Diana inserted a finger into the soaking vagina and stroke the clit above lovingly.

"Hmm. Moon Moon, I am getting wet now. Please make me feel good!" Leona pleaded with her tongue swirling around her lips, showing the Lunari the desperation and smutty she was feeling.

"With pleasure." Diana smiled and squatted down, pulling both of her lover's thigh away in order to get a full face front of the dripping pussy in front of her. Leona's labia was cleanly shaven, throbbing lips glistened and drenched were a straight up arousal to Diana's face. Diana craved she could just immediately pounced on and have whatever way she wants now.

A slow and sudden lick on the inner thighs just inches from the lust core made Leona withered with excitement, wild gasps signalling the Lunari to carry on.

"Oh yes," Leona moaned as her labia was teased upon by the cold, electrifying kiss. Diana continued her exploration by outstretching her tongue and ran it across the entire length of her slit, the Solari shuddered in full titillation as it got too much for her to handle and tumbled back onto the nearby wall. Rushing over to her, the horny Diana yanked her legs apart and buried her face in the prize treasure. The pussy… so wet, so sweet, so inviting… hmm…

Unable to resist its enticing aroma any longer, Diana propelled her tongue deep into the walls of pleasure. Moans began to flow past both ladies as her sweet pre-cum coated her tongue like a melted candy. Eager to savour it, Diana began to repeatedly thrust her tongue back and forth, swirling the innards of Leona's sex.

This went on for some time, but it soon became overwhelmed as Diana now penetrate her own pussy in arousal, while at the same time drinking and teasing the shaking pussy Leona was bucking. All she knew was that one second, the sound of moans and tongue fucking galore and the next, Leona's pussy was convulsing around it. Her moans were resounding as cum hit my tongue like a tidal wave. Seizing the opportunity, Diana heightened Leona's climax with faster invasive fingers and tongue fucking, till the Solari squirted wave after wave of orgasm into the Lunari's mouth. The volume was tremendously huge such that the leftover was drooling off the side of Diana's mouth, dripping onto her breasts. However, that did not deter her to stop as she carried on licking the dripping faucet from Leona, lapping till the soggy sex lips went cold and dry.

Not allowing the Solari to rest thoroughly, Diana carried the exhausted Leona up, caressing the fiery pussy before stretching it and inserted it with the dildo with one thrust. That made Leona screamed with sudden pain and excitement etched on her face.

"Moon Moon, what are you doing? I have not rested enough…" Leona turned back only to face her "retribution", as now Diana silenced her whimpers with their passionate kissing.

"I do not care about your rest. All I want is to screw you till the only words you know are my name and some licentious words." With that, the haughty Diana pushed the weakened Leona onto the glass table, clearing away all the unnecessary things to the floor. With the Solari's back faced from her, Diana yanked her tired lover's legs open and thrust the sex toy into the pussy again. Animalistic moans fled as the walls of ecstasy tightened around the false dick, her butt being spanked repeatedly by her partner.

"Who's the slut now? I can't manoeuvre the strapped on properly if your love hole clamped tight with my toy." Diana smirked, licking the enticing back and shoulders of her partner, while not forgetting to spank her butt occasionally.

The changing tides of fortune made Leona submitted to her new master, moaning blissfully as her breasts were cupped and hips molested by Diana's seeking hands. She could feel the tempo of their sex game dictated by Diana's thrust, as the Leona helplessly bucked her hips along with the Lunari's dildo. That snow-haired girl was ridiculously strong, her swift and sharp penetration was going to trigger her climax at any time soon.

"Moon moon, I am going to cum now. K-kiss me…" Leona said, moaning even louder as Diana stretched her legs further to get a better angle on the penetration. Diana gladly accepted her lover's request and fastened her lips with Leona's. Their kissing grew intense and at one moment, Diana leaned against the wall while Leona cuddled on the Lunari's chest.

"Fuck me moon moon, fuck me…" were all the words Leona could say as she caressed the snowy locks of her lover hair with trembling hands, gritting her teeth as Diana's thrusts increase its speed and strength.

With a grunt, Diana grabbed her partner's breasts as they entwined and kissed. Leona's moans soon became screams as Diana transferred all her energy into the toy, grinding the poor and reddened gash, as the excitement continued to drip and stained her lover's thighs.

A wave of pleasure clashed upon the sudden screech from Leona, making her legs trembled from climax as clear liquid gushed out, squirting on both of their legs and the damn floor.

With budging knees, Leona fell into a horse-stance position, her ass and soaked pussy held high for Diana to see. The Lunari had thought of letting her lover rest after two consecutive climaxes, but the sight of exposed and dripping twat made her thought otherwise. Anyway, all the penetration made Diana wet again, so maybe this time both could ejaculate their love juices together at the same time.

With her hands supported by grabbing on Leona's massive tits, Diana perched herself on top of her bending partner as the insertion of the dildo into the pussy starts again. Interestingly, Leona did not made a complain this time, instead, stretching her pussy lips to signal Diana that she is willing to let themselves cum again for the last time.

Bound with excitement and kinkiness, the horny Diana gleamed as she continued to pound Leona hard. The doggy-style position simulated the Lunari's fantasies darn well, each thrust drawing soft, luscious moans from Leona's mouth. Diana left trail of hickeys down Leona's naked back, making the Solari shivered from the kisses her lover was providing.

"Diana, oh god, Diana…" Leona groaned as her eyes closed, biting her lips in oblivion as the thrust began to trigger the climax for the third time.

The penetrating proved too much for Leona to handle again, and this time, she slipped and laid on the floor with limited energy within her. In her surprise, the Lunari continued to poke her pussy walls with the dildo, all of these being carried out while laying on top of her. Euphoric sensation shoving into her brain time after time as Diana inhaled the smell of her sweaty hair and skin, her back continued to be the target of Diana's flirty kisses.

The labia of both ladies were now wet with excitement, as both of their womanhoods were stimulated by the unforgiving sex toy. With one final thrust, Leona made a loud animalistic moan as she cum again, this time accompanied by the dominating partner laying on top of her. Diana gushed out a generous amount of juice onto her lover's thighs despite the previous climaxes. Leona was also no further pushover at all, even with the dildo stuffed in her pussy, a pool of excitement began to gradually form on the floor.

"What a tiring day…" Leona initiated a conversation as she sighed. "I didn't expect you have boundless energy when it comes to ahem, dildo penetrating."

Diana turned Leona around so that both ladies were laying with their breasts clashed, their legs entwined and their sore pussies rested on each other. The Lunari giggled a bit as she swept off the messy locks of hair from her girlfriend's fore head. "Oh you will be surprise by how many lewd things I have hidden from anybody so far. Erotic books, sex toys, etcetera."

Leona snuggled a quick kiss onto Diana's cheeks, her smile proved contagious as now the two lovers laughed their hearts out, both relishing the moments of their earlier engagement, including that certain night where they first met under "strange but desirable conditions".

"Wow! I couldn't believe we actually spent the whole evening doing this. Is already 9pm now…" Diana frowned upon looking at her wristwatch. "I haven't concluded my thesis which I need to submit by tomorrow."

"Forget about thesis, we should wrap up our night instead." Leona casted the dildo aside, cupping Diana's cheeks before going for a kiss. Diana eagerly accepted as a blissful smile plastered upon her face, her lips easily pry opened by Leona's tongue.

"Where should we sleep tonight? My bed is full of cobwebs and leftover food…" Diana wondered thoroughly before she was snapped back by the pinching onto her nose.

"Dirty girl! Looks like I have to clean your room again…" Leona crossed her hips, pouting her face with feigned anger.

Diana giggled and tucked Leona's arms into hers, reciprocating by giving back an encouraging kiss. "Be my woman, and you will get to purge my room and possibly me (giggles) anytime soon. Let's get to sleep early, we have early lessons tomorrow."

"Any place to sleep other than the floor, Einstein?"

"The couch. I would like the both of us to sleep on that narrow spot with our bodies hugging tightly, spooning if needed. (Chuckles)"


End file.
